Lives for RENT
by Kyou Kara Rin
Summary: A series of songfics based on the songs from RENT. This chapter: The first interlude... and St. John's secret passion.
1. One Song Glory

**A/N:** This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic, so go easy on me. It's a series of songfics based on the songs from RENT. First up is "One Song Glory". Enjoy, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** "His girlfriend April left a note saying 'We've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom."

                        -- Mark, "Tune Up #3"

**Lives for RENT – "One Song Glory"**

            It was the only time they would ever be seen together in one place. The Acolytes, the Brotherhood, and the X-Men were all gathered at this little place of ceremony. Even Magneto was there, standing between Mystique and Prof. Xavier. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Lance picked up his guitar and walked over to the microphone.

            "Dear friends and enemies, we are gathered here today in celebration of one man," he said, strumming his guitar. He looked around at all of the somber faces, and began to play.
    
    "_One song_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _One song_
    
    _Before I go_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _One song to leave behind_
    
    _Find one song_
    
    _One last refrain_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _From the pretty boy front man_
    
    _Who wasted opportunity_"
    
                   Someone began to sing along with him.
    
    "_One song_
    
    _He had the world at his feet_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _In the eyes of a young girl_
    
    _A young girl_
    
    _Find glory_
    
    _Beyond the cheap colored lights_"
    
                   More people began to join in, some even beginning to cry.
    
    "_One song_
    
    _Before the sun sets_
    
    _Glory - on another empty life_
    
    _Time flies - time dies_
    
    _Glory - One blaze of glory_
    
    _One blaze of glory – glory_"
    
                   One voice rang clear above the rest in the audience: Rogue's.
    
    "_Find_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _In a song that rings true_
    
    _Truth like a blazing fire_
    
    _An eternal flame_
    
    _Find_
    
    _One song_
    
    _A song about love_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _From the soul of a young man_
    
    _A young man_"__
    
                   Lance found himself getting choked up. This was personal now.
    
    "_Find_
    
    _The one song_
    
    _Before the virus takes hold_
    
    _Glory_
    
    _Like a sunset_
    
    _One song_
    
    _To redeem this empty life_
    
    _Time flies_
    
    _And then - no need to endure anymore_
    
    _Time dies_"

            Lance allowed himself to shed a few tears. There was not a single dry eye amongst them. Everyone understood the message of that song. There was no need to say anything more.

**        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *            *          *          *            *        **

            Rogue stepped over to the gravestone, placing a bouquet of roses and the King of Hearts at the base. The tombstone read:

                        **_Remy_****_ LeBeau_**

**_            A Victim of the AIDS Virus_**

**_        C'est où il joue sa dernière carte_**

**_                Repos Dans La Paix       _**[1]**__**

            This was his "One Song Glory".

_« fin »_

[1] This is where he plays his last card. Rest In Peace.

**Afterword****:** How did you like this? Would you like me to write more for the Lives for RENT series? Please review and tell me what you think. Au Revoir!

**__**


	2. Seasons of Love

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, people! *sniff* I feel so loved! This chapter, we fast forward to five years after the funeral. This chapter is "Seasons of Love". Thanks to Romy4eva for the idea! This is also the first time I present the set up for the rest of the series. Please review.

_Italics_ = Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** "I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house."

                                    -- Mark, "Tune Up #3"

**Lives for RENT – "Seasons of Love"**

            It had been five years since that funeral that brought enemies together. The past five years had been rather peaceful. Magneto had disbanded the Acolytes, and now owned a successful theater company. Mystique had turned the Brotherhood House into an orphanage for mutant children, which she ran with the help of Todd. The X-Men had each gone their separate ways, and where did that leave Rogue? All alone, with a bouquet of roses and a deck of cards standing right in front of Remy's grave. She gave a sigh and places the roses and the deck of cards on his grave.

            **Rogue**

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure - measure a year?

In daylights - In sunsets

In midnights - In cups of coffee

In inches - In miles

In laughter - In strife

In - Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure a year in the life

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

            "Rogue, you still moping around here?" asked a voice. It startled Rogue.

            "Remy?" she asked hopefully.

            "No, it's me." A young, silver-haired man rounded the corner. She smiled at him.

            "Hello, Pietro," she replied.

            Pietro was no longer the hasty youth that many knew him as. He had matured into a fine young man. He broke away from his past just after the funeral, and was currently living downtown in an apartment with Lance. He had become a filmmaker, and was working on a film about mutants. He cautiously walked over to the grave, kneeled down, and placed a dozen white roses next to Rogue's red ones.

**            Rogue**

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life

Of a woman or a man?

**            Pietro**

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

            He placed his hand on her gloved one and they stared into each others' eyes, smiling. Could this chance meeting be more than what it seemed?

**            Both**

It's time now - to sing out

Tho' the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love

Remember the love

Remember the love

Measure in love

Measure, measure your life in love

Seasons of love ...

Seasons of love

            Pietro stood up, breaking away from the moment. She was somewhat startled, and he somewhat sad.

            "I've got to go, Rogue," he mournfully said. He handed her a card with his address and phone number. She looked at it briefly, wondering what he meant by it. "If you ever need me, love, you'll know where to find me. Good-bye, Rogue." He ran off into the sunset, a silver blur.

            She stood up, looked closely at the card, and put it in her pocket. _Ah'll__ know where to find you, love. In my heart._

_« fin »_

**Afterword****:** In case you didn't figure it out, I'm setting up a Rietro for future chapters. Don't worry, Romy fans! Remy will get in his thoughts about Rogue and romance… though I won't say how. Next chapter: "Rent"! It's going to be a loooooooooong chapter. Please review. Au Revoir!


	3. Rent

**A/N:** I have loyal reviewers! I'm touched. Here's Chapter 3 – "Rent" coming right at you! Set in the apartment of Lance (now a songwriter) and Pietro (as a filmmaker – which was previously mentioned). Enjoy this long chapter, and review.

**Disclaimer:** "The power blows…"

                        -- Mark, "Tune Up #2"

**Lives for RENT – "Rent"**

Pietro arrived home, turned his camera towards himself, and turned it on.

**            Pietro**

We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Pietro, and my roommate, Lance.

We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and

Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory.

Old rock and roll posters hang on the walls.  They have Lance's

picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club.  We have

an illegal wood burning stove; it's exhaust pipe crawls up to a

skylight.  All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one

thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window.  Outside

a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building.

Inside we are freezing because we have no heat.

            Pietro turned his camera towards Lance.

            **Pietro**

Smile!

December 24th, Nine PM

Eastern Standard Time

From here on in

I shoot without a script

See if anything comes of it

Instead of my old shit

First shot - Lance

Tuning the Fender guitar

He hasn't played in a year

**            Lance**

This won't tune

**            Pietro**

So we hear

He's just coming back

From half a year of withdrawal

**            Lance**

Are you talking to me?

**            Pietro**

Not at all

Are you ready? Hold that focus - steady

Tell the folks at home what you're doing Roger ...

**            Lance**

I'm writing one great song --

**            Pietro**

The phone rings.

**            Lance**

Saved!

**            Pietro**

We screen

Zoom in on the answering machine!

            Pietro zoomed in on their answering machine as it picked up their latest call.

**            Lance & Pietro's Outgoing Message**

"Speak" ... ("Beeeep!")

**            Pietro's Mom**

That was a very loud beep

I don't even know if this is working

Pietro - Pietro - are you there

Are you screening your calls -

It's mom

We wanted to call and say we love you

And we'll miss you tomorrow

Wanda and Todd are here - send their love

Oh, I hope you like the hot plate

Just don't leave it on dear

When you leave the house

Oh and Pietro

We're sorry to hear that Jean Grey dumped you

I say c'est la vie

So let her be a lesbian

There are other fishies in the sea

... Love Mom

            "That's my mom for you," said Pietro, while Lance was chuckling. "Let's get back to filming!" He turned the camera back towards Lance.

**            Pietro**

Tell the folks at home what you're doing Roger

**            Lance**

I'm writing one great song --

**            Pietro**

The phone rings.

**            Lance**

Yesss!

**            Pietro**

We screen.

**            Lance & Pietro's Answering Machine**

"Speak" ... ("Beeeep!")

**            Bobby**

"Chestnuts roasting ---"

**            Lance & Pietro**

Bobby!

**            Bobby**

I'm downstairs

**            Pietro**

Hey!

**            Bobby**

Lance picked up the phone??

**            Pietro**

No, it's me.

**            Bobby**

Throw down the key.

**            Pietro**

A wild night is now pre-ordained

**            Bobby**

I may be detained.

            Sounds of punching and fighting came over the phone, and it went dead.

**            Pietro**

What does he mean...?

            The phone rings again.

            **Pietro**

What do you mean - detained?

**            Evan**

Ho ho ho.

**            Pietro & Lance**

Evan! Shit.

**            Evan**

Dudes, I'm on my way

**            Pietro & Lance**

Great! Fuck

**            Evan**

I need the rent

**            Pietro**

What rent?

**            Evan**

This past year's rent which I let slide

**            Pietro**

Let slide?  You said we were 'golden'

**            Lance**

When you bought the building

**            Pietro**

When we were roommates

**            Lance**

Remember - you lived here!?

**            Evan**

How could I forget?

You, me, Bobby and Jean

How is the drama queen?

**            Pietro**

She's performing tonight

**            Evan**

I know.

Still her production manager?

**            Pietro**

Two days ago I was bumped

**            Evan**

You still dating her?

**            Pietro**

Last month I was dumped

**            Lance**

She's in love

**            Evan**

She's got a new man?

**            Pietro**

Well - no

**            Evan**

What's his name?

**            Pietro & Lance**

Tabitha

**            Evan**

Rent, my amigos, is due

Or I will have to evict you

Be there in a few

            Just as Pietro hung up the phone, the lights flickered off.

**            Pietro**

The power blows ...

            It was going to be a long night. Five minutes later, the lights flickered back on.

            "Saved!" cried Pietro.

            "Yeah, but what about the rent?" asked Lance.

**            Pietro**

How do you document real life

When real life is getting more

Like fiction each day

Headlines - bread-lines

Blow my mind

And now this deadline

"Eviction - or pay"

Rent

**            Lance**

How do you write a song

When the chords sound wrong

Though they once sounded right and rare

When the notes are sour

Where is the power

You once had to ignite the air

**            Pietro**

And we're hungry and frozen

**            Lance**

Some life that we've chosen

**            Both Together**

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent

**            Pietro**

We light candles

**            Lance**

How do you start a fire

When there's nothing to burn

And it feels like something's stuck in your flue

**            Pietro**

How can you generate heat

When you can't feel your feet

**            Both**

And they're turning blue!

**            Pietro**

You light up a mean blaze

**            Lance**

With posters -

**            Pietro**

And screenplays

**            Lance & Pietro**

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent

Over on the other side of town, Tabitha was on the phone with a friend. Make that a really close friend

            **Tabitha******

(On phone)

Don't screen, Jean

It's me - Tabby

Your substitute production manager

Hey hey hey! (Did you eat)

Don't change the subject Jean

But darling - you haven't eaten all day

You won't throw up

You won't throw up

The digital delay --

-Didn't blow up (exactly)

There may have been one teeny tiny spark

You're not calling Pietro

            Outside the building…

**            Bobby**

How do you stay on your feet

When on every street

It's 'trick or treat'

(And tonight it's 'trick')

'Welcome back to town'

I should lie down

Everything's brown

And uh - oh

I feel sick

**            Pietro**

Where is he?

**            Bobby**

Getting dizzy

**            Pietro & Lance**

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent

            Down the street…

**            Evan**

(On cellular phone)

Amanda baby - you sound sad

I don't believe those two after everything I've done

Ever since our wedding I'm dirt - They'll see

I can help them all out in the long run

Forces are gathering

Forces are gathering

Can't turn away

Forces are gathering

            Simultaneously…

**            Bobby**

Ughhhhh-

Ughhhhh-

Ughhhhh- I can't think

Ughhhhh-

Ughhhhh-

Ughhhhh- I need a drink

**            Pietro**

"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"

**            Tabitha**

Jean - I'm not a theatre person

**            Lance**

"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"

**            Tabitha**

Could never be a theatre person

**            Pietro**

Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground

**            Tabitha**

Hello?

**            Pietro & Lance**

And feel the heat of the future's glow

**            Tabitha**

Hello?

            Back at the home of Pietro and Lance, the phone rings again.

**            Pietro**

(On phone)

Hello?  Jean?

-Your equipment won't work?

Okay, all right, I'll go!

            He hangs up.

**            Pietro**

How do you leave the past behind

When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart

It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out

Till you're torn apart

Rent

**            Lance**

How can you connect in an age

Where strangers, landlords, lovers

Your own blood cells betray

**            Both**

What binds the fabric together

When the raging, shifting winds of change

Keep ripping away

            Back to Evan…

**            Evan**

Draw a line in the sand

And then make a stand

            Back to the loft…

**            Lance**

Use your camera to spar

**            Pietro**

Use your guitar

**            Both**

When they act tough - you call their bluff

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

**            All**

Last year's rent

This year's rent

Next year's rent

Rent rent rent rent rent

We're not gonna pay rent

**            Pietro and Lance**

'Cause everything is rent

_« fin »_

**Afterword** *looks up* That was one long chapter! I hope you could follow it all. The rest of the series will loosely follow the plot of the play RENT. There will be a few twists and surprises in the future. Please review. Au Revoir!


	4. tick, tick BOOM! 1

**A/N:** Welcome fans! I say that it's time for a little interlude. I just saw tick, tick…BOOM! the other day, and have one of the songs stuck in my head. If you happen to see a chapter update labeled "tick, tick…BOOM!", it means it's an interlude. The interludes will either contain songs from other musicals, Monty Python skits/songs, or outtakes/bloopers from the story. So I present the first **tick, tick…BOOM!**

**Disclaimer:** "Stepha- Sondhe-"

                                    -- Jonathan Larson

**Lives for Rent – tick, tick..BOOM! #1**

            We open on a nearly bare stage. The only set is a piano down center stage. Three actors enter: Remy, St. John, and Rogue. Remy takes left stage, Rogue takes right stage, and St. John takes center stage. The lights go out, and a single spotlight comes up on St. John.

            **St. John**  
Break of day, the dawn is here  
Johnny's up and pacing  
Compromise, or persevere  
His mind is racing  
Johnny has no guide  
Johnny wants to hide  
Can he make a mark,  
If he gives up his spark?  
Johnny can't decide  
  


            A spotlight comes up on Rogue.

  
            **Rogue**  
Rogue longs to live by the sea,  
She's through with competition  
Rogue wants a family  
Johnny's got a tough decision  
Johnny has no guide  
  
            **St. John and Rogue**  
Johnny wants to hide  
Can he settle down  
And still not drown?  
  
            **St. John**

Drown  
  
            **St. John and Rogue**  
Johnny can't decide  
  


            A spotlight comes up on Remy.

            **Remy**  
Remy's gonna have it all  
His luck will never end  
Johnny's backed against the wall  
Can he bend his dreams,  
Just like his friend?  
  
            **St. John, Rogue, and Remy**  
Johnny sees that Rogue's right  
Ambition eats right through you  
Remy doesn't see why  
Johnny holds so tight  
To the things that   
Johnny feels are true  
  
Johnny has no guide  
(Johnny has no guide)  
Johnny wants to hide  
(Johnny wants to hide)  
How can you soar  
If your nailed to the floor?  
Johnny can't decide  
  


            The spotlights on Rogue and Remy go out. St. John moves towards the piano.

  
            **St. John**  
_[Speaking]_  
I want to write music  
I want to sit down  
Right now at the piano  
And write a song that  
People will listen to and remember  
And do the same thing every morning  
For the rest of my life  
  


            The spotlights on Rogue and Remy come up again as St. John moves back to center stage.

  
            **St. John, Rogue, and Remy**   
Johnny has no guide  
(Johnny has no guide)  
Johnny wants to...  
Johnny wants to hide  
How do you know  
When it's time to let go?  
  
Johnny can't decide  
(Johnny can't decide)  
Johnny can't decide  
(Johnny can't decide)  
Johnny can't decide  
(Johnny can't decide)  
Decide, decide  
Decide, decide  
  


            The spotlights on Rogue and Remy go out again.

  
            **St. John**  
Johnny can't decide

            The spotlight flickers out.

_« fin »_

**Afterword****:** I hope you enjoy these little interludes. Next chapter: "You Okay Honey?" Please review. Au Revoir!


End file.
